


The Uses of Asgardian Ale

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Gammahammer one shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: In Vino Veritas, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Bruce can’t stop himself from being physically affectionate when he’s had a drink.  And Thor just looks too good not to touch.





	The Uses of Asgardian Ale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt IN A RECORD TWO HOURS GUYS AREN'T YOU PROUD.
> 
> If you fancy sending me prompts, asks, headcanons, asking for headcanons or chatting and ranting abour Marvel and Thorbruce, I'm on tumblr @goddessofgamma

_Thor’s eyes are so blue,_ Bruce thought as he watched Thor animatedly telling a story of defending one of the nine realms to him and some of their teammates.  _They’re the colour of lightning, but more serene, somehow._ He wanted to concentrate; Thor was such a vivid storyteller and he’d no shortage of stories to tell from his long life, but after what Bruce could only guess had been several bottles of Asgardian-strength ale, Bruce was finding it difficult to focus on much other than his undeniable crush on the god.

 _His hair looks so soft._   It was partially braided today, flowing down past his shoulders. _I wonder what it would be like to touch_.  In his drink-addled haze, it didn’t seem that strange for Bruce to touch it, so that’s what he did.  Thor gave him a fond, surprised look and continued talking as Bruce absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Thor’s hair.

“- So I had to dress as a fair maiden, ready to be wed, while Loki planned our escape,” Thor continued.

There were laughs from the group at that, and despite the fact that he was barely paying attention to the thread of the story, Bruce joined in the laughter, loving the way Thor’s smile played across his face.  _We don’t have to be dating for me to be happy,_ Bruce tried to tell himself.  _Just being his friend is amazing._  

And it was.  Just so long as he could keep stealing glances at him, keep using every reasonable opportunity to have there be some contact between the two.  He’d even gone so far as to hulk out and have the other guy spar with him, hoping that he’d be allowed some memory of the time spent together.  Their friendship was great, one of the best Bruce had ever had.  Thor even liked _Hulk_ for crying out loud.  So if Bruce had to make do with friendly hugs and drunken affection rather than dinner dates and kisses, he could handle it.

Once Thor had finished his anecdote, Tony declared he was going to do some shots, and everyone but Thor followed.

“I was going to get some air, Banner, would you like to join me?”  Thor gestured the way to the balcony.  Bruce nodded.  He would have nodded to any question Thor asked.

They sat on some deck chairs, pushed maybe a little closer together than would be usual, but Thor didn’t seem to mind.  Bruce found himself playing with Thor’s hair again, stroking and feeling the texture of the braids.  Thor let out a low laugh.

“You appreciate my hair, Banner?” 

Suddenly he became a bit more self-conscious.

“Sorry.  It’s just – it’s longer than mine and it looked so soft.”

Thor smiled.

“It looks no softer than yours.”  He raised Bruce’s chin with his hand.  _Are his hands really hot or is that just my reaction?_ Bruce wondered.  “May I?” 

A moment later, Bruce felt the hand move to his hair, playing with the curls.

“It is as I suspected,” Thor declared.

Bruce laughed.

“What is?”

“Your hair.  Soft and curly and beautiful.  Just like the man who’s head it rests atop of.”

Bruce’s brain short-circuited in three different places.

“I’m curly?” Was somehow the first reaction he gave.  Thor smiled and shook his head.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Oh.”  Bruce didn’t know what to say.  Thor’s face was now mere inches from his own.  It took only a moment of ale-bolstered courage for Bruce to close the gap and kiss Thor.

His lips were soft, sweet, and when he kissed back Bruce swore he felt electricity.  A hand pressed to the back of his head, carding through his hair, Bruce lost his breath, lost in the feeling.  _I should have done this months ago._

A moment later, Thor pulled back.

“Banner, I want to be honest, make my feelings plain in a way I have denied you for months.  I lo –“

“I love you.”  Bruce had spoken the words before Thor could finish his.  They smiled to each other, both feeling a weight off their chest, thankful that they’d finally plucked the courage to be open. 

“I love you.”  Thor completed.  His hand traced Bruce’s cheek.

“You know,” Bruce started slowly.  “If you really love me, maybe you should start calling me Bruce, not Banner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I smile so much when I get kudos and my day is freaking made by a comment. I'm needy, what else can I say?


End file.
